


Copos de Nieve 「Three Shot」

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Eve, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: Cierto plan se verá afectado por una misión inesperada.¿Será que nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué Kanda lo ignora?❋ Especial navideño originalmente publicado en diciembre 2016 y editado en octubre 2020❋ Kanda x Allen (Yullen)❋ Three Shot
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	1. Parte I - De mal humor

A primera hora de la mañana, unos brazos acomodados sobre la cornisa de la ventana sostenían la cabeza pensante de cierto joven albino. Sus ojos miraban los pequeños copos de nieve golpear suavemente el manto blanco de los techos y el hermoso amanecer tiñendo de colores naranja y dorado el bosque a su alrededor.

Para Allen este día iba a ser especial, ya que será su primera navidad junto a sus amigos Lavi, Lenalee, Johnny, Krory, Jerry, Miranda... y su amado Kanda. Tenía un par de cosas en mente para que fuera un día perfecto de principio a fin y sólo de imaginarse el delicioso festín que podría degustar en la noche, provocaba el clásico sonido de hambre viendo de su demandante estómago.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su habitación con insistencia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y girando su rostro al preguntarse quién podía ser tan temprano. Tras abrir, fue incapaz de esquivar los brazos de Lavi casi cayéndole encima, el pelirrojo lucía tan alegre como un niño con una sonrisa dentada.

—Moyashi... date prisa. Komui pidió vernos justo ahora —contestó la pregunta que el albino no pudo formular, jalando su brazo para empezar a correr en dirección a la oficina de aquel hombre con complejo de hermana sin importarle detenerse a escuchar los reclamos y quejas de Allen.

Al llegar, vieron que ya se encontraba ahí Kanda sentado en el sillón cruzado de brazos y Lenalee al lado de su hermano ofreciéndole una taza de café.

—Buenos días, Allen, Lavi —saludó alegre la china, luego de soltar una pequeña risa porque sus cabellos estaban despeinados.

—Buenos días, Lenalee —saludaron al mismo tiempo. Lavi finalmente soltó de su agarre a Allen quien luego de saludar a Komui enfoca su vista en el estoico ojiazul detrás de él. Kanda lo miró por un momento para luego evadir sus ojos y enfocarse en Lavi, ya que como siempre, el pelirrojo se las ingeniaba para acercarse con intenciones de molestarlo.

—Kanda... buenos días, ¿todo bien? —pregunta el albino con la esperanza de recibir una contestación aunque sea escueta, sabiendo bien que su pareja era de pocas palabras en especial en público.

Le parecía rara la actitud más fría de lo usual que el nipón mostraba esa mañana. Por lo general acostumbraba a recibir contestaciones pesadas y sus típicas peleas, pero a solas eran los únicos momentos que podía compartir con el verdadero Yuu Kanda. Dentro de su pecho, sentía felicidad y calidez... ya que era el único a quien le había dado paso a su corazón rodeado por una dura y fría coraza.

Kanda lo ignoró tras chasquear la lengua y cerrar los ojos.

—¿Yuu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a saludar a tu querido Moyashi? —Lavi aprovechó la situación para picar la mejilla del azabache de forma lúdica, produciendo más arrugas en su ceño fruncido.

—Déjame en paz, conejo de mierda... ¡Y no me llames por mi nombre! —respondió con voz profunda. Lavi sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al ver con su único ojo esmeralda la mirada de odio de su compañero y su mano sobre el mango de Mugen dispuesto a cortar algo más que los akumas, obligándolo a correr y refugiarse tras Allen buscando salvar su vida.

No recordaba haber dicho o hecho algo que lo hiciera enfadar, al contrario, pasaron la noche juntos pero tuvo que regresar a su habitación para buscar su uniforme. Allen ya no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, suspirando cansado y esperando que la razón de su mal humor sea solamente por haber despertado solo.

—Por cierto, Komui ¿por qué nos llamaste? —Allen pregunta al hombre que rebuscaba entre la pila de papeles en su escritorio algún papel en específico.

—Ya casi lo encuentro... ¡Ah! Aquí está —dijo Komui con victoria. Del desorden de papeles y reportes sacó un folder, todos en la oficina finalmente entendieron que se trataba de una nueva misión.

—Odio tener que enviarlos a una misión en un día tan especial como este —se lamentó y le entregó el folder a Allen para que le echara un vistazo— Y con todo lo que teníamos planeado para... ¡auch! —no pudo continuar pues Lenalee le dio un nada sutil codazo y una mirada seria insinuando que fuese al grano.

Carraspeó un poco y continuó— C-como les decía... Hay probabilidades altas de encontrar una pieza de inocencia en una villa relativamente cerca de la Orden llamada Swindon. Según los pobladores y el reporte de los buscadores que enviamos, nos notifican que desde hace una semana aparece un trineo rojo volando en el cielo todas las noches, parece ser un akuma, pero lo que nos preocupa es que casi una docena de niños han desaparecido del pueblo en un rango de uno o dos por noche. Los detalles adicionales se los darán los buscadores en el camino.

—¿Cuál es la necesidad de enviarnos a los cuatro? Con uno sólo basta —esta vez la voz de Kanda interrumpió al científico, ganándose la mirada de todos encima.

—Muy probablemente se trate de un nivel 3 o puede que 4. La Central no enviará a un solo exorcista a una misión suicida si resulta ser de nivel 4, y mientras más exorcistas vayan, menor será el daño —dijo apenado—. Lo lamento, son órdenes de más arriba. Preparen sus cosas, los carruajes los esperan en la salida oeste.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Un par de horas después, los cuatro exorcistas ya estaban de camino al lugar, corriendo la mala suerte de perderse el banquete navideño en la Orden si no logran encontrar la inocencia a tiempo.

Allen estaba sentado a la par de la ventana, limitándose a ver el horizonte pasar de largo y con un brillo melancólico en sus ojos. Kanda no le había dirigido palabra alguna desde que se vieron en la oficina, lo cual le empezaba a preocupar.

Lavi a su costado estaba dormido en una posición incómoda con un hilito de baba que llegaba hasta su barbilla. De pronto escuchó la voz de Lenalee que lo miraba preocupada, ella estaba en el asiento opuesto frente a él; Kanda estaba en el otro extremo con los ojos cerrados, quizás meditando, dormido o simplemente no quería formar parte del ambiente en ese momento.

—Me gusta verte siempre con una sonrisa, Allen. Lo que sea que te preocupe deberías restarle importancia en este momento, ¿sí?... Todo tiene una razón, y quizás solo estés sobre pensando mucho las cosas —la china le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, colocando la mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo y darle ánimo ya que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, relacionado con cierto exorcista de pelo largo y mirada de pocos amigos.

Allen agradeció internamente ese gesto, regresándole la sonrisa y dando una tierna mirada al azabache, ajeno a la conversación— Gracias, Lenalee... lo tendré en cuenta.

Al bajar del transporte y llegar al pueblo se encontraron en medio de una fuerte tormenta de nieve que opacaba la luz del sol y amenazaba con estropear o retrasar su plan de búsqueda. Tomaron la decisión de dirigirse a la casa comunal para hablar con alguien de autoridad y obtener pistas.

—Lena... ¿No te parece extraño que no haya decoraciones navideñas en las casas? Se ve más como un pueblo fantasma. No hay villancicos, ni huele a comida... —Lavi hizo la observación.

—Creo que es por las desapariciones que mencionó mi hermano. De seguro ellos están ocultándose por temor a perder a más niños. Démonos prisa, quizás obtengamos algo de información —respondió caminando a la par de Lavi. De forma inconsciente y quizás por el frío, sus hombros chocaron y Lavi podía jurar que sus manos rozaron un poco, logrando que la sangre de su rostro se acumulara en sus mejillas y se volvieran igual de rojas que su cabello al pensar en cosas inapropiadas para la misión.

Muy atrás del par de exorcistas, Kanda caminaba a paso lento. Tras él, el albino buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta.

—Por favor, Kanda ¡Dime! ¿Hice algo que te molestó?... ¿Es por lo que hizo Timcampy con los listones de tu cabello? —lo sujetó de la manga de su traje, deteniendo su andar entre la nieve.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?! —alzó la voz claramente molesto. Ahora entendía por qué esta mañana no había encontrado ninguno de sus listones para cabello excepto uno viejo que estaba a la mitad... más como si lo hubieran mordido. Sacó a Mugen de su funda, sus zafiros analizaron la ropa de Allen hasta localizar con rapidez la cola del susodicho golem escondiéndose en el pecho del albino para salvar su vida.

—¡NADA! ¡¡No hizo nada!! Te los compensaré luego... —trató de disuadirlo de atacar a Tim moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

De cierto modo estaba feliz... le había dado una respuesta aunque fuese a costa de un potencial corte en su cuello con Mugen. Un suspiro audible salió de sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, al menos sabía que no estaba molesto con él.

—Tsk... Apresúrate, que me congelo los pies aquí —Kanda se dio la vuelta, dándole una última mirada de soslayo antes de guardar su espada y seguir la estela que dejaron en la nieve Lavi y Lenalee más adelante.

—S-si... —murmuró en voz baja a sabiendas de que su pequeña conversación había terminado.

Las botas se hundían en los huecos en la nieve dejados por Kanda al caminar, saltando en ellos de forma infantil para distraer sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la calle de adoquín, se dio cuenta de la falta de personas y el silencio incómodo. Se detuvo frente a una fuente con el agua congelada, dejando que la nieve cubriera un poco las hebras blancas de su cabello al bajar la capucha con sus manos para observar.

Timcampy salió del interior de su traje, vomitando un trozo de tela de los lazos de Kanda para luego revolotear a su alrededor y acompañarlo en su misión navideña...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈


	2. Parte II - Felix

La casa comunal de esa villa sirvió de refugio para las personas que vivían cerca del bosque, ya que la tormenta y los fuertes vientos amenazaban su seguridad. Dentro, el clima era cálido debido a la chimenea y la cocina donde preparaban una sopa de caldero y comida sencilla para saciar el estómago vacío de algunos ahí.

Los lugareños vieron temerosos y con hostilidad al grupo de visitantes; Lavi, seguido de cerca por Lenalee, Kanda y Allen se acercaron al área de recepción.

—¿Qué trae por aquí a jóvenes como ustedes a Swindon, en especial con esta tormenta? —un hombre de apariencia robusta, bigote y cabellos canosos se acerca para atenderlos amablemente.

—Somos miembros de la Orden Oscura, mi nombre es Lenalee, ellos son Lavi, Kanda y Allen. Nos enviaron para investigar sobre el caso de las desapariciones de los niños del pueblo —responde la china en respuesta al saludo del hombre, que se mostró decaído luego de escucharla.

—Claro… entiendo. Me llamo Thomas y soy el alcalde —hizo una seña con su mano indicando un pasillo— Les diré todo lo que sé pero antes síganme, porque este no es el mejor lugar para hablar. Esperen en mi despacho mientras llamo al oficial que lleva la investigación —explicó en tono bajo mientras lo seguían.

Les abrió la puerta y dejo que se acomodaran; había un modesto escritorio de madera frente a una ventana grande, dos sillones y una chimenea encendida en el centro— Esperen aquí —les ordenó. Lavi de inmediato se quitó sus guantes y se acercó a la chimenea para calentar sus manos.

—Mmm… Si mi memoria de Bookman no falla, y nunca falla, recuerdo haber leído en el reporte que aparece un trineo volando en medio de la tormenta —analizó con su postura tensa y su mirada perdida en el fuego. Luego llevó las manos a su rostro haciendo un gesto de terror— ¡¿Qué tal si se trata de un Santa Claus malvado?!

Allen pensó que el frío ya estaba afectando a su compañero. Lavi comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, creyendo que lo hacía para jugarle una nueva broma a Kanda o asustar a Lenalee.

—No digas tonterías, Lavi. Santa Claus es un buen hombre, se dedica a repartir regalos y alegría a los niños —afirmó, con un brillo infantil en los ojos. Lenalee asintió también.

—No si estás en su lista negra. Quién sabe si se está llevando solo a los niños problemáticos que no se ganaron un regalo este año. ¡Los va a cocinar para comérselos como la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel!... ¿Crees que sus renos sean carnívoros?

—¿De dónde sacas esa imaginación del asco, Baka Usagi? —se quejó Kanda, harto de escuchar las incoherencias de Lavi y la conversación estúpida.

Su extraño debate se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Thomas entró acompañado del oficial, notándose el traje azul oscuro y sombrero abombado del otro hombre de cabello negro y lentes.

—Les presento al oficial Corwen. Siéntanse libres de preguntar sobre la información que necesiten.

—Sólo dinos lo que sabes para así largarnos de este lugar, encontrar a esos niños y la maldita inocencia que buscamos —gruñó Kanda, quien empezaba a desesperarse al estar perdiendo tiempo valioso, además, prefería estar afuera en medio de la tormenta a pasar otro minuto escuchando los desvaríos de Lavi. Tanto el alcalde como el oficial se sorprendieron ante la negativa del exorcista.

—No seas grosero, Kanda —regañó Allen, con las manos sobre sus caderas. Allen esperó un reproche, pero el azabache solo rodó los ojos y se alejó hacia la ventana.

—Discúlpelo, señor Corwen —dijo Lenalee realmente apenada— La verdad es que queremos terminar con esta misión lo antes posible y me imagino que ustedes también están preocupados por los niños, ¿no es así?

—Así es… Según nuestro registro, las desapariciones comenzaron el lunes. Desde entonces ha habido once secuestros, siendo al menos uno o dos niños cada noche a la media noche. Los padres de los menores afirman que lo que sea que se los lleva, lo hace a través de las chimeneas apagadas.

—Y dicen que no puede ser Santa Claus... —murmura Lavi, ganándose la mirada acusadora de Lenalee. Afortunadamente, el oficial no lo escuchó.

—Thomas, ¿qué me dices de ese niño que vive cerca del río con su madre? —Corwen pregunta al alcalde, este llevó la mano a su mentón pensativo.

—Tengo la certeza de que el monstruo está cazando a Felix —les explicó a los exorcistas—. Antes de que comenzaran las desapariciones, la anciana de la dulcería lo vio mostrándole a los demás niños un extraño objeto que brillaba de color verde.

—Esa es la inocencia —afirmó Allen.

—Cuando ella le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, dijo que lo encontró en la mina de carbón abandonada.

—¡Ya está! Sólo tenemos que ir a su casa y misión terminada —celebró el ojiverde. Pero el rostro del alcalde seguía igual de serio.

—Ese es el problema… ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido encontrarlo. Lleva desaparecido un par de días, no sabemos si escapó o si fue capturado por el monstruo del trineo.

—Dudo que el akuma lo haya capturado —analizó el ojiverde—, de ser así hubieran cesado las desapariciones, y los reportes de los buscadores dicen que hubo otro niño desaparecido ayer por la noche.

—No se preocupen, la información ha sido de mucha ayuda. Por favor, díganos dónde podemos encontrar la casa de Felix para empezar ahora mismo. Prometo que traeremos a todos los niños de vuelta —Allen se apresuró a decir, haciendo una reverencia y dando esperanza al alcalde.

—Si necesita más información, vengan directamente aquí y los atenderemos de inmediato. Ordenaré que les den agua y provisiones. No olviden salir abrigados, la tormenta de nieve aún no cesa —añadió el oficial Corwen.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—Bien… ¿P-por dónde deberíamos empezar?… ¡Me estoy congelando! —Lavi se abrazaba a sí mismo arrepentido de dejar la comodidad de la oficina del alcalde, provocando fricción con las manos para calentarlas un poco.

—Según dijo el oficial, debemos ir hacia el río. Hay que comenzar buscando en la casa donde vive Felix, nos dará más pistas —Allen piensa en voz alta en un intento despejar su mente del intenso frío. Timcampy aleteaba con fuerza contra el viento.

Lenalee deja pasar de largo a Lavi y a Allen y se acerca a Kanda, susurrando para que los demás no escucharan— Kanda, te conozco lo suficiente para notar que estás nervioso.

El mencionado la vio, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua— No es asunto tuyo.

La china negó con la cabeza, como siempre, preocupada por su amigo—. Escucha, todo saldrá bien, pero trata de hablar con Allen. Lo veo demasiado distraído desde esta mañana —ocultó la risa con su mano cuando los ojos de Kanda voltearon inmediatamente hacia Allen y vio como relajó la expresión de su rostro.

—El Moyashi puede hacer lo que quiera… no me importa —contestó fingiendo desinterés, pero la verdad era que sí se sentía nervioso e impaciente.

Pensó que lo había ocultado bien, pero la china lo podía leer como un libro abierto. Agradeció en silencio que Allen era lo suficientemente despistado para no darse cuenta. Es por eso que había evadido cualquier tipo de conversación con él durante el día.

Su plan había sido frustrado por la repentina misión que les asignó Komui, y por ello tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar golpearlo por la mañana. Luego se vengaría destruyendo el nuevo Komurin que construye en secreto en una de las bodegas del departamento científico.

Después de unos minutos se encontraban parados a la orilla del río, estaba congelado casi en su totalidad. Para su fortuna el viento se había calmado y les dio un mayor rango de visión, localizando una cabaña algo deteriorada.

Había alguien dentro, como seña el humo saliendo de la chimenea. Esperaron en la puerta hasta que una mujer los atendió. Era evidente que estaba enferma por la palidez en su piel y su rostro desmejorado.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes...y qué buscan en esta humilde casa? —pregunta la mujer, apoyándose en el pomo de la puerta.

—Venimos de parte del oficial Corwen y el alcalde Thomas. Estamos buscando a Felix y tememos por la seguridad de él y de quienes se encuentren cerca —explicó Lavi con una sonrisa gentil.

—Él es mi hijo, pero también desapareció y mi corazón no soportará saber que le ha sucedido algo a mi pequeño en medio de la tormenta. No lo he visto en tres días —dijo, sin contener las lágrimas.

—¿Significa que ha estado sola en la casa todo este tiempo, con su estado de salud? —Pregunta el albino, observando de reojo la precaria condición del interior del lugar— Pudo pasar la tormenta en la casa comunal.

—Mi esposo es un cazador, no siempre está en casa por su trabajo y porque debe viajar para conseguir mis medicinas. Durante el día Felix es mi única compañía. Es un tanto rebelde, pero es un buen niño —respondió, tranquilizando al albino— Lo único que sé y que puede ser de ayuda es que a él le gustaba jugar en la mina de carbón, no está muy lejos. Por favor, traigan a mi niño de vuelta...

Con la nueva información obtenida, siguieron en la dirección que les había indicado en busca de Felix.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—¿Hola? ¿Felix, estás aquí?... Ooi... ¡¿Hay alguien con vida por aquí?! —Lavi alzaba la voz, haciendo eco en toda la cueva. De repente, recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo hace perder el equilibrio y luego recibe otro golpe, esta vez en su trasero debido a la caída.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Yuu? —se quejó, sobándose la cabeza y viendo con los ojos llorosos al nipón que chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

—Baja la voz, imbécil. Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, maldita sea —reprochó. Allen y Lenalee revisaban las estalagmitas en busca del niño.

—Da miedo.... —una voz más aguda y pequeña alertó a los cuatro exorcistas. Kanda bajo la mirada y detrás de un carro de metal oxidado localizó al menor de piel apiñonada y pelo oscuro. Se veía curioso, pero a la vez mantenía su distancia.

Sin embargo, Kanda no solo vio al menor, sino a la pieza de inocencia que brillaba dentro de la bolsa de su abrigo.

—Oye tú… ¡Sirve de algo bueno y entrégame esa inocencia! —ordenó, acercándose a pasos largos. El niño retrocede de inmediato al sentirse intimidado por la figura alta y la mirada enojada del azabache.

—Espera, Kanda. Si se asusta y corre, nos llevará el resto del día volverlo a encontrar y casi no hay luz de sol —Allen se interpuso entre Kanda y el niño, con una mirada retadora.

—Haz lo que quieras, Moyashi, pero más te vale no perder esa inocencia —contestó irritado porque Allen tenía razón.

—Es Allen… A-L-L-E-N, BaKanda —respondió, comenzando una guerra de miradas que no duró mucho, pues debía actuar rápido para no perder de vista al niño.

El albino se agachó para estar a la altura de Felix, ladeó su rostro y puso la mejor sonrisa para ganarse su confianza— Hola, mi nombre es Allen Walker. Eso que tienes escondido en la bolsa es algo que se llama Inocencia. Puede parecer bonita pero es muy peligrosa. A pesar de eso, la necesitamos para encontrar a los otros niños perdidos. ¿Nos la podrías entregar?

Felix dudó unos segundos, observó de nuevo al más alto, el chico pelirrojo no muy lejos y la joven de ojos morados que también le sonreía— Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, Felix. Ella nos pidió que te buscáramos —añadió la china, sacando de entre las provisiones una barra de cereal que despertó el hambriento estómago del niño. Aquello terminó de convencerlo, sacando de la bolsa la inocencia y se la dio a Allen.

Listo, tenemos la inocencia. Solo falta atraer al akuma y averiguar donde tiene a los demás niños —Lavi suspiró aliviado, su mente trabajaba con un tren veloz ideando un posible plan para llevar al akuma lo más lejos del pueblo como sea posible.

No fueron muchos pasos en dirección a la salida de la cueva cuando el ojo de Allen se activó, poniéndolos alerta y en posición de batalla. El albino maldecía su suerte; estaban acorralados y en un lugar bastante inestable. La idea de Lavi de atraer al akuma en un campo abierto se fue por la borda.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó, activando Crown Clown para cubrir al niño antes de que una explosión los alcanzara. Las vibraciones provocaron que grandes rocas empezaran a caer.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí rápido, la mina va a colapsar! —Lenalee activo Dark Boots para lanzar una patada certera a una enorme roca que pulverizó para minimizar daños.

Con su martillo, Lavi creó una abertura para que pudieran correr hasta la superficie. El polvo provocado por la explosión bloqueó la vista de todos por un momento, pero las balas de luz lanzadas por el akuma no cesaban.

Allen corrió lo más que pudo con el niño en brazos y lo dejó escondido bajo un tronco que había sido derivado por el ataque— Quédate aquí y no te muevas —ordenó, Felix asintió y con sus piernas temblorosas se acurrucó lo más que pudo. El albino sacó al golem de su traje— Timcampy, cuídalo —dijo, Tim voló directo al regazo del menor.

Con Félix a salvo, Allen fijó su vista en la batalla unos metros más adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron en total asombro al observar un trineo rojo volando entre el humo y la tormenta de nieve, del cual provenía la lluvia de balas.

—Es un akuma nivel 3... ¡Kanda, no… alto! —corrió hacia el azabache que estaba dispuesto a lanzar sus ilusiones al trineo y puso la mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Pero qué mierda te sucede ahora, Moyashi? Lo perderé de vista —se quejó, comenzando a forcejear.

—No puedes atacar todavía… debemos asegurarnos de que los niños no están a bordo primero —se escuchó la voz de Lenalee al entender las acciones de Allen.

De pronto, todos se tensaron al escuchar la risa gutural del akuma— ¡Ho... Ho... HOOOW! Entrégame esa inocencia, maldito exorcista... ¡Ho... HOW! —El akuma tenía una sonrisa dentada y miraba a Allen con toda la intención de matarlo; su barba era de metal y su cuerpo redondo de color rojo era muy similar a la del icónico personaje navideño.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! —Lavi soltó su martillo y llevó las manos a su cara, oyéndose un grito aterrado y viéndose su rostro tan pálido como el papel.

—¡Lavi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Lenalee se acerca a él, realmente angustiada.

—¡El Conde convirtió a Santa en un akuma! —explicó con su único ojo visible abierto tan amplio que hasta dolía verlo. Su comentario causó un tic en el ojo a Kanda y una mirada avergonzada de parte de los otros exorcistas. Aún en situaciones de vida o muerte, Lavi se las ingeniaba para hacer comentarios absurdos.

—Este no es el momento para bromas, Lavi —se quejó Allen, activando a Crown Clown y usando Crown Belt para lanzarlo hacia el trineo en medio del ataque. Si su teoría era cierta, había algo que obligaba al akuma a permanecer en el trineo en vez de lanzarse a atacarlos como usualmente hacen.

El akuma dirigió entonces otra ráfaga de disparos, esta vez en dirección al albino que no tuvo más opción que activar su espada para defenderse del ataque. Apenas teniendo equilibrio, logró poner sus pies sobre la puerta del trineo, jalando la correa que llevaba el akuma entre sus garras. El trineo entonces comenzó a volar erráticamente y en círculos.

Logró su cometido cuando escuchó en la parte trasera unos gritos y llanto viniendo de un enorme saco. Ahí era donde estaban los niños, presuntamente amordazados y apilados como sardinas en una lata.

—Tú también serás parte de mi cena, mocoso… ¡AHORA MUERE! ¡HO HOW! —gruñó el akuma jaloneando las riendas para volver a tomar el control del trineo. Con la fuerza de su brazo, lanzó a Allen hacia la bolsa donde estaban los niños… pensó que con eso lograría noquear al exorcista pero el akuma estaba equivocado. Mostrando una mueca de enojo ante la sonrisa de victoria de Allen.

—Lenalee, Lavi… ¡AHORA! —Allen lanza la señal para el contraataque; Lavi hizo crecer su martillo e impulsó a Lenalee hacia el trineo como una catapulta.

La china lanzó una poderosa patada en el aire, creando un remolino de viento que succiona al akuma y lo lanza al suelo. Lavi creó con su sello de fuego llamas que fusionadas con el ataque de Lenalee, formaron un torbellino de fuego que llegó hasta las nubes. El akuma apenas si pudo esquivar las llamas, comenzando la retirada, pero fue interceptado por Kanda que anticipó la dirección que tomaría, escondido en la oscuridad de los árboles.

Sus insectos comenzaron a devorar las extremidades para inmovilizarlo, luego atravesó su corazón. Con una mirada fría y la pupila afilada finalmente logró destruir al akuma. Allen y Lenalee tomaron el saco con los niños dentro y saltaron del trineo antes de que se estrellara en unos árboles cercanos.

—¿Están todos bien? —pregunta Allen, cerciorándose de que los niños no tuvieran heridas graves, incluyendo a Felix. Afortunadamente, sólo sufrieron unos cortes pequeños y algún moretón en sus brazos o piernas además del susto, todos estaban bien pero con mucho frío debido a la exposición al viento invernal.

—¡Uff...! Eso fue bastante entretenido —Lavi estiraba sus músculos y miraba a su alrededor el daño en la mina. De no haber salido a tiempo, hubieran quedado atrapados— Si nos apresuramos tal vez logremos regresar a la Orden antes de la cena navideña. ¡No perdamos más tiempo, vámonos! —hizo una seña para que los niños lo siguieran, caminando en cola a su espalda en dirección al pueblo, Lenalee vigilaba que todos se mantuvieran en grupo para no perderlos de vista.

Allen no hizo más que soltar un suspiro de alivio ya que la misión había llegado a su fin, ocupándose también de revisar sus brazos para confirmar que no estaba herido. De pronto sintió que alguien se paró a la par y luego una capa cubriendo su cuerpo, siendo la de Kanda.

—Oye, Moyashi… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó neutro y con el rostro inexpresivo, pero sabía bien que estaba preocupado aunque a su manera. Allen sintió el rubor apoderándose de inmediato de su rostro, tampoco pudo ocultar la sorpresa pues pensaba que aún seguía molesto con él.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó mostrando una sonrisa sincera. Por un momento ignoró el sobrenombre y se envolvió en la capa prestada, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo calidez que aún permanecía en la tela, como si hubiese sido un abrazo.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, ellos dos en silencio, pero meditando algunas cosas que planeaban decirse al llegar a la Orden.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Pasaron por la cabaña en donde estaba la madre de Felix. La mujer que esperaba a los exorcistas con la puerta abierta comenzó a caminar tan rápido como sus piernas podían entre la nieve para abrazar a su pequeño. Felix dejó al grupo para alcanzar a su madre y fundirse en un conmovedor abrazo.

—Gracias por encontrar y cuidar a mi hijo —agradeció con los ojos llorosos. Madre e hijo se despidieron de los exorcistas pues no podían permanecer mucho tiempo afuera, ya que la mayoría de los niños no portaban los abrigos adecuados para la nieve.

Llegaron al centro de Swindon donde fueron recibidos por decenas de personas que presenciaron el reencuentro de los niños perdidos con sus padres. El pueblo finalmente había cobrado vida; los niños reían, las mujeres comenzaron a cantar villancicos navideños e incluso encendieron los faroles. Sin duda iban a celebrar la mejor fiesta navideña en la historia.

—No tengo palabras que puedan expresar cuán agradecidos estamos con ustedes —los recibió el alcalde, con una sonrisa de alivio.

—No tiene que agradecernos, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo —dijo Allen, igual de feliz.

—Deberían quedarse. ¡Vamos a celebrar a lo grande esta noche!

—Lamentamos declinar su oferta, alcalde Thomas, pero debemos irnos y llevar la inocencia a nuestra sede. Es un imán que atrae akumas y no queremos ocasionar más problemas —Lenalee les explicó, en parte también era una excusa para poder llegar rápido a la Orden.

—¡Feliz Navidad! Nos vemos —Lavi agitaba alegremente su mano mientras se despedían de los pobladores de Swindon.

—Vuelvan a visitarnos pronto. Los atenderemos cuando quieran —contestó el alcalde a lo lejos, uniéndose a la fiesta que estaba por comenzar.

Así, los cuatro exorcistas finalmente emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a la Orden con la esperanza de llegar justo a la medianoche.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Segunda parte editada. Veré si subo la tercera y ultima parte en estos días. ¡Mil gracias por leer!
> 
> ⋆｡*ﾟ✲*(^ᴗ^)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango
> 
> Copos de Nieve... by: Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Parte III - Justo a tiempo

Al llegar a la orden Allen esperó encontrarlos celebrando la víspera de navidad, pero al contrario, un extraño silencio sepulcral y muchas luces apagadas les dieron la bienvenida.

Lavi se fue con la excusa que debía avisar al viejo Bookman que estaban de vuelta, Lenalee se ofreció a entregar la pieza de inocencia a su hermano, y Kanda, sin mediar palabra, se fue en dirección a su habitación.

Allen prefirió imitar la acción de Kanda, yendo a su propia habitación no sin antes perderse en el camino.

Estuvo perdido alrededor de treinta minutos, después de todo, la reciente mudanza había distorsionado su sentido de la orientación aún más.

Sus botas hacían eco en los pasillos, ni un alma en pena deambulaba la zona además de él y Timcampy. Cuando finalmente la encontró, no hizo más que lanzarse a la cama aun con el uniforme puesto notando incluso la ausencia de Link.

Habían completado la misión con éxito, en un tiempo récord, con daños menores e incluso habían obtenido una inocencia, pero sentía un vacío en su interior y tristeza. Esperaba que fuera una noche amena o que al menos Kanda se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños, pero tal parece que la Central fue un poco más estricta con la rama Europea en esta ocasión. Apretó los labios y escondió el rostro en su almohada para callar lo murmullos que comenzaban a atormentarlo dentro de su cabeza. No quería dar cabida a malos pensamientos esa noche... _su noche_.

—¿Allen? —escuchó la voz de Lenalee al otro lado de la puerta. Aquello hizo que una sonrisa inocente apareciera en su rostro—. Debemos entregar los informes en la oficina de mi hermano —explicó el motivo de su visita y con ello su sonrisa desapareció, bajando el rostro y escondiendo los ojos tras su flequillo.

—En un momento salgo... —respondió tras un suspiro, antes de tomar los reportes y abrir.

—Oye, Lenalee... ¿Sabes porque esta tan sola la Orden? No es por algún experimento fallido de Komui, ¿verdad? —pregunta mientras caminaban, suponiendo que ella venía del departamento científico. La chica de coletas y ojos amatistas dio un respingo y meditó por unos segundos que a Allen le parecieron eternos.

—Mi hermano dijo que el departamento científico y el de comunicaciones está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto ordenado por Leverrier —confesó, apenada por la mueca de disgusto de Allen ante el mencionado— Su-supongo que los demás están descansando o fueron a alguna misión —dijo trémula, no tan convencida de sus propias palabras.

Las esperanzas de Allen terminaron de desmoronarse cuando entraron a la oficina. Esperaba ver a Reever ocupado o a Komui durmiendo sobre los papeles de su escritorio, pero el lugar estaba vacío. La china dejó con cuidado los reportes en el escritorio de Reever que era lógicamente el más ordenado para que no se perdieran.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos? —cuestiona comenzando a sospechar que algo más estaba ocurriendo.

—Ellos no están aquí. Sígueme, nos serás de ayuda —señaló la peliverde con una sonrisa. Allen levantó una ceja en duda por el extraño comportamiento de Lenalee, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y seguirla.

Varios pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza cuando se veía cada vez más lejos del departamento científico y más cerca del gran salón comedor. Pensó que después de todo, quizás Lenalee si se había acordado o Jerry le había preparado su comida favorita al menos.

Al ir divagando y con su cabeza en las nubes, no se percató en qué momento Lenalee había entrado antes que él y cerró la puerta justo en su cara. El golpe lo aturdió y lo hizo caer sentado sobre el suelo.

No hubo contestación de la china, ni de nadie más dentro. Tocó la puerta con insistencia pero al no recibir respuesta, la empujó dejando una abertura suficiente como para entrar. Todo se encontraba a oscuras y la línea de luz que invadía el comedor a través de la puerta mostraba que el lugar también estaba vacío.

Dudó pero decidió avanzar, aunque fue una mala idea porque apenas alejándose lo suficiente de la puerta esta se cerró repentinamente bloqueando la única entrada de luz. Allen estaba confundido y asustado.

—¡Lenalee! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien cerró la puerta?! ¡LENALEE! —buscó movimiento que delatara la presencia de alguien más junto a él con sus ojos cegados por la oscuridad; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pensando en aquellas historias sobre fantasmas que Lavi solía contarle mientras maldecía internamente que justo en ese momento decidiera recordarlas.

De pronto, una enorme cantidad de luz abrumó sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrara al instante. Los abrió con dificultad cuando escuchó unas voces conocidas y gritos alegres a su alrededor.

—¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Allen!! —gritaron al unísono todos sus amigos. Allí se encontraban Reever, Komui, Johnny y los miembros del departamento científico junto con algunos buscadores abrazados lanzando confeti en todas direcciones. Lavi corrió con prisa para darle un asfixiante abrazo seguido de Krory, Miranda y Timothy. Lenalee le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa satisfactoria y Kanda se mantenía al margen del alboroto y los abrazos, pero sin despegar un ojo de encima de su amado albino con una mueca que pasaba por una tenue sonrisa.

Allen no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, llevando las manos a su boca para tapar un grito mientras veía un enorme cartel colgando del techo junto a la decoración navideña que decía "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

—¡Estoy soñando...! —lloriqueaba, ahora sí soltando su llanto a moco tendido y abrumado por tantas emociones que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver adorable.

—No es un sueño, esto es real y es todo para ti... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Allen! —recalcó Komui invitándolo a admirar la decoración que les llevó todo el día completar. Las palabras de Lenalee no fueron del todo mentira, requirió de la ayuda de casi todos en el departamento científico e incluso exorcistas como Krory y Miranda (con tareas sencillas por su torpeza) ayudaron.

Todo el lugar estaba tapizado con adornos navideños, además habían colocado un árbol en el centro decorado con detalles dorados y rojos; en vez de la típica estrella en la punta del árbol, la cruz emblema de la Orden ocupaba su lugar.

—M-muchas gracias. En serio se los agradezco, chicos... —fue lo único que pudo articular luego de ser estrechado entre los brazos de Marie.

Jerry lo empujó hacia la mesa en donde un enorme banquete esperaba. Todos querían que fuera el primero en partir el pavo para dar inicio a la cena navideña. Había una infinidad de platillos, dangos y postres exclusivamente para él, además de un gigantesco pastel decorado y comida para el resto de miembros de la Orden.

—Allen~... Considera este pastel como nuestro regalo de cumpleaños. Link y yo pasamos toda la tarde preparándolo especialmente para ti —canturreaba el alegre cocinero. Link estaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ya que había sido casi obligado por el moreno para ayudar con el pastel.

—Gracias, Jerry, Link. ¡El pastel está delicioso! —mascullaba luego de darle un sencillo bocado (si con sencillo se refiere a introducir una porción entera en su boca), lagrimeando por el exquisito sabor dulce.

—Sólo trata de dejar un poco de pastel para los demás... y feliz cumpleaños, Walker —murmuró Link siendo apenas escuchado ya que ladeó el rostro inexpresivo pero con un ligero rubor debido al halago. Allen sonrió comprendiendo finalmente por qué Link no lo había acompañado en su misión.

Hubo una gran fiesta en la que la mayoría dentro de la Orden participó; la música, la decoración y la comida invitaron a Allen a pasar la mejor de las navidades y el mejor de sus cumpleaños. Sentirse rodeado de sus amigos llenaba de calidez su corazón que latía vigoroso y lleno de emociones.

Pero aún faltaba algo, su día no podía estar completo sin la presencia de cierto espadachín. Luego de comer, buscó en todo el salón y preguntó a varias personas, pero nadie parecía haber visto a Kanda luego de la sorpresa inicial.

Finalmente divisó esa reconocible cabellera oscura lejos de la multitud. Cerca de la salida, Kanda parecía estar esperando por él. Cuando se acercó le pareció verlo inquieto. Parpadeó incrédulo, pensando que quizás si era un sueño después de todo.

—¿Kanda?

—Ven conmigo, quiero decirte algo...

—¿No puedes decirme aquí? —pregunta confundido, con una mirada inocente. Kanda frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Te parece que este es el lugar apropiado? —cuestionó con tono sarcástico, jalándolo del brazo evitando así que unos buscadores claramente excedidos de copas no lo arrastraran a su paso.

—Tsk... Tú solo sígueme —lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Allen no quiso acabar más con su limitada paciencia y fue tras él.

Lo llevó hasta el balcón de un piso superior con vista a uno de los jardines de la Orden. Su rostro de inmediato fue golpeado por el gélido aire invernal, la nieve se comenzaba a aglomerar en sus delicadas pestañas y podía sentir como su nariz y orejas se enrojecen por el frío.

Las nubes despejaron la luna llena que brillaba acompañada de una docena de estrellas. La cereza al pastel sin duda era contemplar el esbelto cuerpo de Kanda frente a él, recargado en el barandal de piedra cubierto de nieve. El abrigo que llevaba puesto acentuaba su figura. Sacudió su rostro buscando deshacerse de ciertos pensamientos que no venían al caso en ese instante.

Desde el punto de vista de Kanda, los ojos de Allen emanaban un brillo único producido por la luz de la luna. Le encantaba ver esa hermosa expresión en su rostro, en especial cuando sus labios rosas se entreabrían exhalando suspiros que imaginaban eran por el caos de pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza. Cuando Allen notó que lo miraba fijamente, de inmediato se ruborizó.

Tratando inútilmente de esconder su rostro de la mirada penetrante, Allen optó por situarse a su lado y apoyarse en su hombro.

—Pensé que este día no podía terminar de una mejor manera... —murmura, aspirando el aroma del cabello azabache que a causa del viento le producía cosquillas en el rostro— Lenalee me contó que la idea de la sorpresa fue tuya... gracias, Kanda.

—Aún no agradezcas... —contestó, tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice? Prometí que compartiría el resto de mi vida a tu lado... y planeo mantenerla sin importar quién o qué se interponga —le confiesa. Su tono de voz fue claro y con firmeza, destacando el gran valor y significado de sus palabras.

Allen escuchaba atento; incrédulo y asombrado eran los mejores adjetivos para describir la expresión de su rostro. De quien salían tan dulces palabras era nada más ni nada menos que Yuu Kanda, ese espadachín estoico y frío, uno de los exorcistas más fuertes de la Orden, aquel hombre que lo hacía estremecer con un simple roce de sus manos y la persona de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—Yo también hice la misma promesa... —contestó con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y sin poder contener de nuevo las lágrimas lo abrazó, tomando al ojiazul por sorpresa— Eres lo más importante en mi vida... —Se sentía feliz, pero un regusto amargo se mezclaba con esas palabras. Al estar en la primera línea de batalla en la guerra contra el Conde y teniendo la Central vigilándolo a toda hora por sospechas de ser un traidor, la vida estaba jugando en su contra, por lo que disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado a sabiendas de que podía ser el último.

Kanda sintió tenso el cuerpo de Allen junto con un ligero temblor, correspondiendo el abrazo y besando su frente para calmarlo. También estaba consciente de lo volátil que podría ser la vida de ambos mientras estuvieran en la Orden... él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Soltó un suspiro audible y con su mano levantó el mentón de Allen para que pudiera ver una de las pocas sonrisas que solo él merecía de su parte.

El albino quedó embobado con la belleza única de sus rasgos orientales, admirando la sonrisa que muy pocas veces había visto en su rostro, atesorándola en su memoria como las memorias guardadas de los Bookman.

—Cierra los ojos... —susurro el ojiazul, acercándose a su oído.

—S-si —Allen responde en un hilo de voz a causa de los nervios, alborotados por la sutil risa maliciosa de Kanda al acercarse a su oreja.

Con sus ojos cerrados y guardando silencio, Allen juraba sin exagerar que podía escuchar el sonido del palpitar del corazón de Kanda claramente nervioso, era algo nuevo y muy adorable. Sintió como las enormes manos del azabache de pronto se colocaban sobre su cuello dejando una suave caricia y ajustando cierto objeto que dejó una sensación de frío en la piel debido a su textura metálica.

—Ahora si puedes agradecer, ábrelos —ordenó, dándole espacio para que Allen pudiera reconocer dicho objeto. Llevó la mano a su cuello y tomó el dije que colgaba de un collar; un guardapelo de plata en forma de copo de nieve, adornado con pequeños cristales blancos. En su interior estaba _cierta foto_.

Kanda accedió por petición de Allen a tomarse una foto, claro que sin sus uniformes y con ropa más casual habiendo terminado una misión en Irlanda unos meses atrás. En la foto se les veía sentados uno al lado de otro, Allen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando hacia la cámara y Kanda con una mirada divertida hacia la expresión del albino, tomados de la mano.

Allen contempló la foto y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de ese día luego de su primera noche juntos— Esto... es muy hermoso... gracias —dijo mientras apretaba el objeto con su mano y sentía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

Kanda puso una mano sobre su cabeza, alborotándole el cabello— Feliz cumpleaños, Moyashi...

—Es Allen, BaKanda... —respondió levantando su rostro y dedicándole una sonrisa.

La mano de Kanda toca tiernamente la mejilla de Allen pidiendo permiso que fue concedido de inmediato. Cerraron la distancia entre ellos, demostrando su amor con un beso. Era lento y a la vez cálido, en contraste con la noche fresca que los rodeaba.

A la medianoche del día de navidad una promesa y un deseo quedaban grabados en el firmamento eternamente. Los corazones de dos jóvenes latían en sincronía rodeados de un espeso manto de nieve y bajo una repentina lluvia de estrellas, y no solo de estrellas, también de copos de nieve...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Con esto concluye el especial dedicado a ustedes, mis queridos lectores! Realmente espero haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Edit: Agradezco también a aquellos que ya lo habían leído y se pasaron por aquí a re-leerlo nuevamente.
> 
> Debo admitir que me dio algo de pena hojear lo que había escrito originalmente en el 2016 con tantas faltas e incoherencias, pero me llena de alegría saber que aun así les gustó en su tiempo. Soy humana y cometo errores, pero también aprendo de ellos. 
> 
> D.Gray-Man es, por mucho, mi manga/anime favorito y nunca será superado. Llevo en este fandom desde el 2011 y siendo ficker Yullen desde el 2015. En serio gracias por apoyarme en todas mis facetas a lo largo de los años.
> 
> ⋆｡*ﾟ✲*(^ᴗ^)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango
> 
> Copos de Nieve... by: Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。

**Author's Note:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Mis lectores más antiguos en Wattpad recordarán este especial navideño del 2016. Muchas cosas han cambiado en ese tiempo, entre ellas mi forma de escribir, que gracias a Gea ha mejorado muchísimo (Vale, no tanto para decir que ahora trabajo para la Academia Española, pero sí para narrar una historia bonita).
> 
> Estoy haciendo una reedición, sobre todo por los horrores de ortografía, palabras japonizadas e incoherencias que encontré al leerlo de nuevo en esa plataforma.
> 
> Copos de Nieve es un Three Shot que tiene romance, fluff y un poquito de acción. Si son lectores nuevos, espero les guste. Si alguien que ya lo leyó pasa por esta actualización por mera curiosidad, quisiera que le dieran una nueva oportunidad y también disfruten de re-leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias!
> 
> ⋆｡*ﾟ✲*(^ᴗ^)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango
> 
> Copos de Nieve... by: Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
